Marshall Lee A Boyfriend?
by Thegreenbandit01
Summary: Marshall saves Fionna from a glob monster and becomes her boyfriend. What is going to happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The night was just falling and me and Cake were still fighting the glob monster. We had been fighting it ever since 5 this morning when it bashed into our house. My sword slid against its sword _SHHHHHHINGG_ was the noise it made. "Ugh can't you make this easier. Who the heck even are you?" I shouted at it as I landed on the ground breaking my fall.

"Hold on baby cakes! I got you!" Cake shouted. She stretched into a huge hammer and I put my sword behind me in my backpack and grabbed onto the bottom of Cake and swung her around and wacked the glob monster against the head.

The glob monster fell to the ground and I was huffing and puffing like mad. My hat had fallen off towards the middle of the battle and my hair was half way down my back. Ever since i cut it, it has been growing and right now it is curly and half way down my back.

"Finally, it's dead. It took us all morning to do that!" Well I guess I spoke to soon because it got back up again and ripped out its sword. It was white like icy and it was mushy all over. _I wonder why it isn't purple like LSP?_ I thought to myself.

Me and cake didn't give up. I hadn't eaten all day and was feeling kind of woozy. I started to stumble but I still jumped in the air and swung my sword at it. It had ducked and I started heading toward the ground and closed my eyes and I thought passed out. Then Cake and became a trampoline that I landed on. "Stay here honey. I'll deal with chunky over here." and Cake went back to fighting it.

Suddenly out of no where I saw Marshall come flying out of the sky and he was holding something. It looked like a syringe. I squinted to try and see what it was. "AGHHHHHHHH!" Marshall screamed as he was coming in to put it in the monster.

The syringe entered the glob monster. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I realized the voice as it got smaller and smaller as the glob monster had become faded. Then I saw Ice Queen under all of the white.

"NOOOO! UGH! You stupid children! My plan almost worked! Well at least I have my prize now! Come to me Marshall!" she screamed as she flew up to him. When Ice Queen tried to take a hit at him he ducked and went down to grab me and flew high in the sky.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. You look white!"

"I'm fine. But your not!" I said and I pointed at the Ice Crystal heading straight for Marshall. But Marshall quickly dodged it, but in the meantime dropping me. I was falling to the ground.

"MARSHALL!" I screamed. I was falling to the ground. I quickly grabbed my sword and was still falling. I realized that this might be the end. So I closed my eyes and just waited to hear the thump of the ground.

I turned my body around and opened my eyes to see Marshall flying towards me and Ice Queen falling to the ground behind him. His hand extended to mine. I was reaching for it but I didn't have the strength to extend it all the way. My hair was flying around me, in my face.

Marshall grabbed it and pulled me up. Black. All I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly I woke up looking at the sky. I saw Cake sitting on my stomach curled up in a ball, sleeping. I looked some more around. My stomach hurt like hell. I could barely feel my heart beating.

Cake opened one eye and saw that I was awake and jumped in excitement. "Oh honey! Your up!" she hugged me.

"Cake, your hurting me."

"Oh sorry hon."

"Wha-what happen?"

"Well" Cake begins "You see after Marshall grabbed you he brought you to Gumball. Apparently you slipped into a coma. I was worried like crazy! So Gumball took you to the Candy Hospital and gave you some special Medicine. He cured most of your wounds but your stomach I can tell is still hurting."

I was still kind of confused. If I was in the Candy Hospital, then where the heck am I now? I thought to myself.

"So where am I now?"

"Oh right! Well Gumball said he couldn't keep you at the Kingdom so Marshall offered."

"Okay so then why aren't I in his house?"

"Because Gumball said to keep you outside until you woke up. He said the cool breezes should help sooth you to wake up or some crap like that."

"Oh, okay." I said understandingly.

"OH! Your awake! Great!" Marshall said. He rushed up to me and gave me a big hug and while he was holding me he whispered in my ear and said "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Got it? I love you." I was stunned by what he said. I couldn't believe it. He, loves me?

He broke from the hug but grabbed the back of my neck with both hands and kissed me. The warmth from his lips made me have a chill down my body. I was freezing. He broke from the kiss and said sweetly "Come on. PB told me to take him to you when you woke up." I replied "Oh, okay. Um, why do I have to go to him?"

"Because he said that he has something for you. He said something about a-a...I don't know something about your stomach and some strange object in it. I don't know." I started to get worried. I wondered if it's serious.

"Oh-okay. What do you think it is?" Marshall picked me up and allowed Cake on my stomach. She carefully crawled on making sure she didn't hurt me. Crawling up in a ball she laid there snoring away.

I looked at Marshall, the beautiful pink sky behind him. It was just becoming sunset. We arrived at the Candy Kingdom and I saw PB in the window holding a vile. "HAH! I have made the bionic heart for-" he looked at me through the window. "Oh, Fionna good, your here. Go ahead and lay her down on the table Marshall. I get to her as soon as I can. Just let me finish up here and I will be there in a jiffy."

Marshall laid me down and looked at PB who was mumbling Latin words under his breath. "Hey, Bubba. Do you think she will be okay? I am worried. She's worried." PB sighed. "I don't know for sure Marshall. For all we know-" he looked over at me and Marshall put his hands in his pocket and turned to me "- she could have an Ice Crystal inside of her."

"Wh-what's that? Is it serious?"

"Very. I am sorry Marshall. I am afraid she might have to get some serious surgery to remove it." Marshall sighed and put his hand on his forehead. He floated over to me and landed on the ground on his knees. He held my hand as I laid there.

"Fionna?"

"Yes Marshall?"

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting there. Stunned as can ever be. I didn't think Marshall had the guts to say something like that. "What did you say?" "I said I love you. And I mean it. I do really, I don't want anything to happen to you." He sighed as if something wrong was going to happen to me.

I suddenly felt something warm and wet of my hand that he was holding. I move my upper body up and I realized he was crying. He looked up at me. I had to hold onto my stomach because the pain was too much to bear. "Marshall?" I say wearily "Are you okay?"

He gets up letting go of my hand as tears run down his gray face. I couldn't see his eyes because his black hair was in the way. He wipes the tears away with his wrist and says "Fionna, you don't understand. You have to get surgery. And it might be permanant! You might not ever be able to fight again! You won't be the same! Whats inside of you is taking away part of you every second we speak! Their might not even be a cure for it!" by now his tears were all the way down his face and I had been looking at him because he moved so I could see him.

"Actually Marshall, their might be a cure. You see this needle? It has a special substance in it to take out the Crystal inside of her. It will be easy...but it might not work. Fionna please lean back. You might experience pain but it's okay, it's normal."

I leaned back and I closed my eyes and I felt the needle pulling it out of my body. The pain was horrible but after a while if felt normal. He pulled the needle out and flicked it with his fingers. "Uh huh. Yep Ice Crystal, just as I thought." said PB. I opened my eyes and I saw Marshall looking at me.

Gumball walked over to me with a wet towel and said as he was wiping off the blood "It should heal in a few days." he took a big bandaid and put it on the hole in my neck. He took me by the neck and kissed me. His hands were cold, but his lips were warm as they touched mine.

He pulled away and said "See? All good now."

"I guess there really is such of a thing called happy endings."

"Yep. I guess so." said Marshall as he gave me a smirk.


End file.
